The FloodClan Prophecy: Search for Light: Book One
by Floodtail of FloodClan
Summary: When FloodClan receives a mysterious prophecy from a non StarClan spirit, Floodstar, his mate, and a few warriors brave the danger to fulfill it. But when the journey goes wrong and one cat has to make a sacrifice, what will they choose? Friends and mate,
1. Chapter 1

**One thing you need to know- This story is based off roleplay charactars {that's why some of the names are a bit odd.} I own Surgepaw, Goldpaw, and Floodstar. All other characters belong to buddies of mine.  
**

**Leader:** Floodstar- dark grey tom shot through with silver, dark framed ice blue eyes. Founder of FloodClan, mate with Snowclaw

**Deputy:** Snowclaw- white furry she cat with vivid green eyes, Floodstar's mate

**Medicine Cat:** Featherstorm-A pure white she-cat with lots of light grey and dark grey splotches all over her body, pale ice-blue eyes.

**Warriors:  
**Ambrosiaaura- lilac tabby fur and blue eyes

Whitelight- white fur and blue eyes

Wolfblaze-Dark gray tom with dark ginger paws and tail tip, piercing blue eyes

Nighthawk- jet black tom with sleek fur and yellow eyes

Surefire- brown tabby she cat with white markings

Sunpool- red tabby with high white markings and blue eyes

Frostwhisker- white she cat with gray seal lynx point-

Sagetail- gray she cat with emerald eyes and a tuft of fur over one eye

Losthope- she cat with many colored pelt

Fallingwater-silver black tabby with green eyes

Silentfall-ruddy brown tabby with yellow green eyes, tom

Silverpool- silver she cat

Brightsun: Yellow pelted she cat with turquoise eyes

Waveshimmer-gray, black, and white tabby she cat

Fallbreeze: windswept brown furred tom with amber eyes

Heathwhisker-Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Foxgrin- reddish tom

**Queens: **

Creekshadow- gray black tabby she cat with white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Surpriseflight-short-furred orange she-cat with a white front paw and calico fur of red and yellow blotches- kits, Dreamkit

Jaguartail-brownish tabby she cat with pale yellow eyes-Kits, Falconkit

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw- pure white tom with brownish front leg-mentor, Wolfblaze

Bubblepaw-silver with bright blue eyes

Hiddenpaw- long furred brown tabby with creamy chest and paws and vivid blue eyes  
Stripedpaw- badger like tom with blue eyes-

Bonepaw- white tom with black paws

Goldpaw- creamy gold tabby she cat with aqua eyes- Floodstar's adoptive daughter

Flowerpaw- white she cat with green blue eyes- Floodstar's daughter

Surgepaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes, Floodstar's son

Stormpaw- blue tom with blue eyes, Floodstar's son

**Elders/ Kits:**

Foamwhisker- gray black and white tom with golden brown eyes

Littlekit- pale tabby

**Cats in StarClan:**

Harpswan- thick furred creamy white she cat with lavender eyes -

Heatherpearl-heather gray she cat with silver eyes

Crowheart- black tom with green eyes

_Deep in the waters, there is a Clan. You might think, _What is this? Another Clan?_ It is a Clan like no other. It is FloodClan, Clan of grace, power, and loyalty. It all began one warm night...  
_

"Floodstar!" The medicine cat Featherstorm hurried out of her den, worry glinting in her pale ice eyes. Floodstar looked up from washing his paw. "Yes?"

"Floodstar... I- I think you'd better see this."  
Featherstorm padded into her den. Floodstar gasped. Hovering near the ground was a shimmering mirage of a cat, and snow sparkled on its translucent pelt. When both cats were in, the mirage faded away, and a voice whispered to them.  
_"Five of the Flood, Five of the Mud. Five of the Reeds, Five to fulfill our needs One a cat of feisty sage, Destined to free us from our cage Another is the fierce claws of snow Loyal and dependable as a few know And young whisker of heath will prove himself this time He will be the journey's brightest shine. Fourth is the aura of the ambrosia, strong and willful, she holds a secret that even she doesn't know Last of all is the brightest star, The flood to banish us from here forevermore. Five cats to see us, Five cats to free us. On the brightest night, keep north in your sight. Go to the highest mountain peak, For where to find us, a few rumors and secrets leak. Pay heed to those you ignore, for they may be secret to valuable lore. Free us... Free us..."_

Floodstar and Featherstorm gazed at the place where it had been in shock. "What does it mean?" Floodstar whispered, mystified. Featherstorm looked at him. "Don't you know? That was a prophecy... but it was_ not_ from StarClan. I think someone... some_thing-_ is trapped somewhere. It wants five of us to free it."

Floodstar was in shock. "Who?"

"_Feisty sage... _Maybe Sagetail?And _claws of snow, _that's Snowclaw, obviously. _Young whisker of heath. _Heathwhisker... and then..."

She shook her muzzle. "Do you know the other two?"

Floodstar snodded, "Brightest star... flood... that'd be me... and then, aura of ambriosia? Ambrosiaaura."

"Go tell them." Featherstorm meowed.

Floodstar looked at the five cats gathered around him. "Snowclaw, Sagetail, Heathwhisker, Ambrosiaaura, you are here for a reason. Featherstorm received a prophecy at moonhigh... and she believes it involves us."

His mate looked at him with a gasp. _"Us?"_ They chorused. "Yes, us." Floodstar said. "And we will be going on a journey..."

Floodstar drew a paw over his ear, and took a small pine marten from the fresh kill pile. He ate quickly, swiping his tongue to catch the last juices, and padded over to the path in the sheer camp wall to Fall Rock. His presence summoned FloodClan, but he yowled for them to gather anyway.

They came, eyes curious. For there was peace then, and no kits to be apprenticed but Falconkit, Dreamkit, or Littlekit, and they were too young.

"Five of you will be going away for a while." He announced, and before he could be interrupted, "Heathwhisker, Snowclaw, Sagetail, Ambrosiaaura, and... me."

He heard the yowls of question and confusion reach his ears, and he saw his kits looking at him, he was their father and Snowclaw was their mother. They would have neither parent for a while...He leapt down. As he expected, Stormpaw, Goldpaw, Surgepaw, and Flowerpaw came up to him and Snowclaw, brimming with questions. "All of you will be fine." He said, "Stormpaw, you aren't the little kit that runs off anymore. Surgepaw, you have matured much. Goldpaw, you are wiser. Flowerpaw, you are like your mother. And that alone reassures me."

"I believe you, Father." They said. Floodstar nuzzled each of them. "We will be back soon." He said softly, hoping it was true.  
Floodstar gathered his cats. "We leave tonight."

_Spirit... or whatever you might be... here we come!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Floodstar stood_ _up_. Ambrosiaaura, Heathwhisker, Snowclaw, and Sagetail were behind him.

"I put Wolfblaze in charge while I am away." Floodstar said, looking at the young tom. He nodded. "I am honored, Floodstar."

Floodstar bade his good byes, as did the other four. Then Ambrosiaaura padded up to him. "Floodstar- I have an unborn kit. Featherstorm just told me."

Floodstar stared at her in shock. Making her go would put the kit in danger. But her staying here could result in failure to complete the mysterious task, and who knew what would happen if they failed?  
"Ambrosiaaura, I will leave the choice to you. It is your kit and you should decide."

"I have to go. Who knows what can happen if I do not?"

Floodstar nodded. "Let's go."

o-o...o-o  
_"Why is the_ wind so strong?" Heathwhisker yelled. Floodstar forged ahead, his whiskers flat against his muzzle and fur plastered to his frame. "It might let up soon!" yowled Snowclaw, but her voice was lost in the wind and rain.

As soon as the travelers reached the pond that lay on the edge of FloodClan territory, a strong gale and rain had kicked up, almost blowing them back.

"We have to keep going!" Floodstar shouted, shivering.  
As soon as the word left his mouth, the gale and rain died away, leaving the cats cold and wet.

"That was _weird." _Sagetail remarked in anger that her fur was soaked.  
"Almost like a test." Ambrosiaaura murmured. "A test of whether we would give up... or keep going."  
o-o...o-o

A crystalline stream marked the border between Clan ground and the land beyond. Plump fish flitted through the whispering water.

"Let's rest here. We'd be stupid not to." Ambrosiaaura said.

Floodstar was a bit tired, but not so much he couldn't go on; and he could tell by the bemused looks on their faces that Heathwhisker, Snowclaw, and Sagetail weren't either.

But he saw the exhaustion on Ambrosiaaura's face, and he realized carrying young would be tiring. "Okay." he agreed. Sitting by the stream, he fished out a carp, trout, and many little minnows.  
The others tore into the fish, but Floodstar caught a squirrel for himself.  
He took a bite of it, his strength renewing, hope lifting. _I am leaving FloodClan behind... but I have seven lives. I will protect these cats seven times over to get them home safely... especially Snowclaw._

Especially his mate, who he would do anything to protect.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He murmured. Her emerald eyes sparkled in confusion. "For what?"  
"I never was there enough for you and the kits."  
"That's true. But you made up for it... I just wish that Stormpaw hadn't paid the price."

Floodstar was still up at nights with guilt over this. His son had run off many occasions when he was little, not having his father there for him due to his duties. Stormpaw had fallen into a deep pit early in his apprenticeship, and it had crippled his leg.

"I do, too."

"Nothing can be done now." She told him firmly. "We need to concentrate, now. Think. Where are we going?"  
"Well, the prophecy says, 'On the brightest night, keep north in your sight.'" Floodstar mused Then he sat up. "Look! The full moon! That must mean the brightest night!"  
"North in your sight, though?" Heathwhisker asked, hearing the conversation. "Look, Floodstar, I am loyal, and honored to be here- but if we are on some 'quest' that we don't even know what we're _doing, _I'm not okay with that. I may not have any mate or kits to return to, but my brother Wolfblaze will be devastated if I don't return. And you have four kits, your apprentice Hiddenpaw, and a Clan, Snowclaw has almost everyone, Sagetail has Hiddenpaw and Surefire, and Ambrosiaaura has a kit in her belly."

Floodstar sat up. "North!" He meowed, remembering something from his early kithood. "The North Star!" He searched the skies. There it was, glittering down on them.

"We must follow it tonight." He said, sure of himself now. "Let's go!"

...  
They trekked onward. FloodClan territory was far behind now. Nothing of note happened, except for Ambrosiaaura gasping when her kit kicked her belly. Suurely the other would know soon.

He saw Sagetail and Heathwhisker walking together, purring. _No doubt we'll have mates on this voyage. _He thought slyly.

_Crash!  
_"What was that?" Sagetail whispered.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ambrosiaaura was gone.


End file.
